


Yes, Kiss Me, Lothaire

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dolls, F/M, Pictures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doll-reenactment of a certain scene from Lothaire's book. (2 pictures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Kiss Me, Lothaire

**Author's Note:**

> People who aren't doll people probably won't care, so I won't go into a lot of details, but both of them are Obitsu dolls that were customized by me to resemble the characters.


End file.
